


A Night To Remember

by shelny18



Series: College Hijinks [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis go to their college prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So last night was my prom, and I couldn't help but write this.
> 
> As ever it's based on British school system, so they are all 18 or nearly 18.
> 
> Also, as it's 3am, there are probably some mistakes from when I almost fell asleep typing, but I will look through and try and find them tomorrow.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Bahorel demanded upon seeing Jehan.

"Like it?" the poet asked with a vacant smile, already scribbling words on his arm in his flowing lilac script.

"Damn it babe, I said no writing until after pictures!" Courfeyrac cried, rushing in and snatching the pen away. "Until then, just use paper."

"But paper's boring."

"Tough."

"You still haven't answered my question," Bahorel grumbled.

"Bloody hell Jehan! It looks like a lace curtain died creating that thing."

"RIP," Combeferre added, entering the room behind Feuilly and chuckling at the look on his friend's face.

"Back off my boyfriend's shirt." Courfeyrac scowled at the trio. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

"Ooo, I'm quivering with fear," Bahorel muttered sarcastically, earning himself a slap on the shoulder. "You even slap like a girl."

"Enough," Combeferre sighed when Courfeyrac glared at the biggest of their group. "No fighting. Not tonight."

"Everybody ready?" Joly grinned round at everyone as he entered the room with Bossuet, whose black eye had been successfully hidden under makeup.

"We're just waiting for Enjolras and 'Taire."

"Oi, loverboys. Quit fucking and get your asses in here!" Bahorel yelled out of the door, making both Combeferre and Joly wince.

"We weren't having sex, we were getting ready," Enjolras retorted from right beside him, making Bahorel jump.

"Jesus dude, are you a cat or something?"

"Where's 'Taire?" Combeferre asked quietly.

"Enjy, why is it so damn hard to tie this blessed thing?" Grantaire whined, answering Combeferre's question by walking into the lounge, green bowtie in hand.

"Come here," Enjolras sighed, reaching out his hand.

"Aw, you two have become so domestic," Courfeyrac said with an almost evil grin.

"If we're going, we need to go," Joly pointed out before Enjolras had time to kill one of his oldest friends, glancing down at his watch. "Or the girls will be mad at us for being late to pick them up."

"How are we even arriving?" Grantaire asked, a confused look on his face. "I don't remember that part of the conversation."

"You were passed out on Enjolras at that point." Courfeyrac shrugged. "It was decided Jehan and Bahorel were going to sort transport."

Joly blanched.

"May God have mercy on our souls."

* * *

"Well this isn't so bad," Marius commented an hour later, wrapping his arm round Cosette. "When you said those two were choosing I gotta admit, I was scared. But this is kinda smooth."

"He wanted a horse-drawn carriage," Bahorel snorted.

"And you wanted moster trucks," Jehan shot back, a look of disgust clear on his face.

"This was the only thing we could agree on."

"Bar the limo which is totally unimaginative these days."

"How did you get hold of this thing?" Joly inquired, leaning against Bossuet.

"Javert."

"Bahorel, remove the incredibly annoying smug look from your face and explain," Cosette demanded.

"Remember when I got arrested a few months ago? Well, Jehan posted my bail since Feuilly was off in Poland, and as there had been a big group of us we got taken in in something identical to this. I mentioned it to Jehan, and he possibly said something about it to Valjean, and Cosette's dear daddy had a word with Javert. I mean, that guy has some serious leverage with the cops, because it only took him one day to snag us one of these. Javert even agreed to drive this thing, in full dress uniform."

"Papa is rather persuasive," Cosette agreed.

"Well, no-one else ever arrived in a police van," Grantaire grinned.

"Plenty have left in one though," Musichetta laughed.

"So true." Feuilly looked round the back of the van. "You guys are sickening. Seriously, take pity of those of us who fail on finding a date, please. Jehan stop sitting on Courf, Marius you are not going to die if you aren't touching Cosette, and if you two start making out I swear to God I will kill you whether you are our unofficial leader or not Enjolras." He glared round at them all.

"Just turn your bromance into being fuckbuddies already," Eponine shot back, hooking her legs with Combeferre's purposefully.

"No fucking way," Feuilly laughed, at the same time as Bahorel muttered, "Only if I can be on top." The pair of them gave each other strange looks, Feuilly wondering if he'd heard his best friend correctly.

"Oh just quit with the sexual tension already," Musichetta said firmly. "We're all here to enjoy ourselves. Enjolras is not going to get himself arrested, Bahorel and Feuilly are going to start no fights, Grantaire isn't going to get drunk, and Courfeyrac and Jehan are not going to be inappropriate in public. Do you all understand?"

"Yes ma'am," everyone murmured in reply.

"And Feuilly? I think you need to change our leader from Enjolras to 'Chetta," Combeferre added on.

* * *

"You shouldn't be hiding in here," Grantaire said chastisingly, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"It's not really my kind of music," Enjolras shrugged, leaning back in the armchair he'd found. "And it's too loud and crowded in there."

"You're never going to see most of these people again."

"Nothing to cry over. The people I care about won't be forgotten. Les Amis is important, not them."

"It's our prom!" Grantaire cried exasperatedly. "Who cares about all that? You think we like any of them? They're mainly idiots, but it's prom and that means you wear monkey suits, drink too much, dance like no-one is watching and pretend the whole world is your best friend for just one night." Reaching over he took his boyfriend's hand, tugging to try and pull Enjolras up onto his feet. "Please."

"Can we just stay here for five more minutes?" Enjolras pleaded, smiling when he pulled back and Grantaire let himself fall down into the blonde's lap.

"Mmm, well maybe I can agree with that," Grantaire murmured, kissing his way down Enjolras's jaw.

Twenty minutes later Eponine barged in.

"Award time boys!"

* * *

"And the award for best dressed female goes to... Eponine Thenardier."

No-one cheered louder than Combeferre as Eponine flushed prettily and headed up to collect her sash and flowers, other boys whistling appreciatively at just how low the back of her dress dipped.

"Let me guess why they voted for her," Grantaire murmured, noticing the scowls on several faces when she blew a kiss to her boyfriend. "Most of them still want to get in her pants."

"And they never will," Enjolras replied very matter-of-factly. "So who's won best dressed male?"

"Jehan. No-one can wear a shirt that fine and not win. Besides, have you seen his hair?"

Moments later Grantaire's prediction was proved correct. Jehan hugged Eponine as he stood next to her, adjusting his own sash until it was positioned to his own satisfaction.

"And now for our Prom King and Queen!" the head of the prom committee announced, causing yet more cheers. Grantaire though rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Enjolras, wrapping his arms round the politic student's waist and resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"We could sneak off again," he breathed, placing a light kiss on the back of Enjolras's neck.

"After the awards," Enjolras replied, clapping politely when Cosette was announced their Queen. Neither of them was as enthusiastic as they had been for Eponine and Jehan, not being as close to Cosette. "Just in case someone we know wins King."

"If anyone does, it'll be you or Courf," Grantaire said confidently. "And everyone should know you well enough to not make you royalty."

The next thing they heard had them frozen from shock.

"Your Prom King is... Grantaire Brise!"

* * *

"Uh, I can't dance," Grantaire muttered as the music started, the dance floor emptying around him and Cosette.

"Just put your hand on my waist and pretend I'm Enjolras," Cosette replied, taking his right hand in hers.

"Marius is shooting me death glares."

"Enjolras is giving me the same." Her impish grin almost worried Grantaire. "If I were crueler, I'd almost be tempted to give them something to worry about."

Grantaire couldn't help but laugh. "And we all though you were an angel." As the music finally sank in he started to lead, spinning her round the floor to their sound of the friends' cheers. As the rest of their year started to dance around them though, Enjolras tapped Cosette's shoulder, a slightly frosty look on his face.

"May I?" he asked stiffly.

"Of course!" Leaning up, she kissed Grantaire cheek lightly. "Enjoy the rest of your night boys."

Enjolras wasted no time in pulling Grantaire into his arms, standing closer than they normally would in public.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Grantaire smirked.

"Squeeze my arse again and I'll show you just how jealous I can be," Enjolras practically growled, pulling Grantaire's hand up to the small of his back.

"That room we were in before, does it have a lock?" When Enjolras nodded, Grantaire's smirk widened until he could almost have been the Cheshire Cat, letting his hand slide back down again. "Then challenge accepted."

* * *

"I'm a mother father gentleman!" Courfeyrac yelled along with the rest of the room, dancing wildly with Jehan.

"Where's Enjolras?" Combeferre shouted, trying to be heard over the music.

"He left with Grantaire over half an hour ago," Courfeyrac shouted back. "You may not want to follow."

As _(I've Had The) Time Of My Life_ started playing and everyone reached out for their nearest and dearest, Combeferre saw his two friends slip back into the room. Both had hair clearly tousled, shirts untucked, ties untidily fastened and a particularly large dark mark was prominent on Grantaire's neck, making it obvious to all and sundry just what exactly had been taking place in the other room. Combeferre shook his head but smiled slightly none-the-less, especially when Eponine suddenly appeared in his arms.

"Have you seen Feuilly and Bahorel?" she grinned whilst swaying. The pair in question were laughing and joking whilst dancing together, moving to the music. When Bahorel picked Feuilly up at exactly the right moment everybody cheered, Eponine leaning back into Combeferre's chest to watch the pair as they did so. When she saw Grantaire and Enjolras in exactly the same position she laughed even more, winking at Grantaire when he glanced over. "I hope we stay together for a while," she murmured, looking up at Combeferre. "Us obviously, but the rest as well. These couples work, and we all work as a group."

"Just as well our universities are mainly all near each other then." Kissing her, Combeferre spun her so they were facing each other again. "I love you, now dance with me."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Well that prom was more successful than our high school one," Courfeyrac grinned as they all met up again at the end of the night.

"Only because you blew him," Joly muttered, still flushed bright red from having walked in on the couple. "Have you any idea had unsanitary it is, doing acts like that in a public bathroom?"

"Oh shush. It wasn't just successful for us by the looks of it, I mean have you seen 'Taire and Enjy? Cosette's hair is nowhere near as neat as it was earlier either, and 'Chetta looks plenty smug herself, though Bossuet's black eye is showing again."

"What is it about prom and sex?" Joly grumbled as he shrugged his coat on. "Where the bloody hell are Combeferre, Marius, and Enjolras with those cars?"

"On their way." Courfeyrac stared out over the car park. "I can't believe we're leaving college for good."

"Hallellujah thank the lord for that," Grantaire stated loudly, waving around one hand. The other moved up to his mouth, a bottle of red wine clasped firmly in it. "I'm sick to the teeth of this place. All the bitching and the backstabbing and the whining about who fucked who and who wants to fuck who-"

"And that's just our small group," Bahorel interrupted jokingly, slapping Grantaire on the back and sending him stumbling forwards into the road and making Enjolras slam on the brakes. "So. Party at mine?"

"Just get in the damn car," Enjolras snapped as he pulled up beside them. "The lot of you. Quit your damn games and get in the car."

"Yes babe," Grantaire smirked.

"Enjoy your lift home," Courfeyrac muttered to Bahorel, making the larger man scowl.

"Try not to have sex in 'Ferre's car," Bahorel shot back, practically dragging Feilly over to Enjolras's Hyundai and folding himself into the back seat.

"Yes," Courfeyrac repeated, partly to himself. "A most successful evening."

**Author's Note:**

> Jehan's frilly shirt actually existed at my prom, and the boy wearing it really did win best dressed. There was only the popular boys to win Prom King though, no Grantaire's out there sadly.


End file.
